Chasing the Unseen Storm
by Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla
Summary: Tyson's friend comes and than she makes Tyson tell Kai and the gang leave for their own safety, just what is this new danger suck at summaries sorry
1. Chapter 1

Spaz: here is another story from me. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that you like it. Now here is they key, so you know what is going on.

"talking"

'thinking'

**(Telekinesis) only used when talking to some one with the same power**

_flashback_

_change of scene _

_**Mindreading **_

_**Nosie **_

**The Storm **

Tyson woke up to the sound of a storm brewing outside. He got out of bed, got dressed and made his way to the training room. He walked quietly so he would not wake up the other.

'Why does it have to rain? Today of all days.' Tyson thought to himself. 'I hope that everything goes good today.'

Tyson heard a car coming. He walked to the front of the dojo and saw a girl with dark brown hair with blue highlights, white top, and a light blue mini skirt.

"Emma!" Tyson yelled out to her. "Your early. I didn't think you would me here till next week."

Emma ran up to Tyson and gave him a big bear hug.

"I came early so sue me." Emma said to him.

"Maybe I will take you up on the offer, how have you been? How is everyone?" Tyson asked.

"Great. Everyone is great. Maybe we should finish our conversion inside?" Emma said.

"That's a good idea." Tyson said as he went to the cab to grab her bags.

Once they were inside Tyson looked at her and said:

"You are early, very early. It is only about 4 O'clock AM. You should have waited or gave me a warning and I would have come and got you from the airport."

"I wanted to surprise you, so SURPRISE!" Emma yelled loudly.

"Shh! Everyone is still asleep." Tyson told her.

"Takao, your friends are here! That is not good. What are we going to do!" Emma screamed at him.

"Try not to wake them up." Tyson suggested. "They can hear everything you say, so shut it."

"Fine, but we will walk about this later." Emma said.

"Talk about what?" Max asked as here entered the room. "Who are you?"

"Hi. My name is Emma. Please to meet you." Emma told Max.

"Takao, will you show me where to put my things?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Tyson said.

"Why does she call you Takao?" Max asked.

"Hey, guys what going on." Rei said as he entered the room.

"Great, all we need know is Kai and everyone will be up." Tyson said.

"Whatever, can you show me a room?" Emma said.

"Well, Hi. I am Rei." Rei said offering out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I am Emma." Emma said as she started to walk away not wanting to shake his hand. "Takao, I am going to go to your room. We will talk later."

When Emma left the room Max once again asked:

"Why does she call you Takao?"

"That's my birth name." Tyson told him.

"What is she doing here?" Kai asked as he walked into the room.

"It is just a visit." Tyson lied.

"She better not be a way for you to goof off and miss training." Kai told him.

"Don't worry, she is a blader also." Tyson told them.

"I think that she is cute." Rei said.

"I agree." Said Max.

"Since you are all up, let's start training." Kai said.

"But it is raining up a storm." Tyson said to the captain.

"I don't care. We are going to train." Kai said to them.

"I say that you guys should train inside."

The gang turned around to see Emma standing there.

"That's a great idea, Ems." Tyson said to her.

"Fine. As long as we train." Kai said.

"Could you guys go to the training room, and give me a Takao a second?" Emma asked.

After everyone left Tyson looked at Emma and said:

"I cant make them leave."

"Then what are we going to do. They well get in the way. Do you want that to happen?" Emma asked pissed.

"No, I was going to tell them to leave, but you came early." Tyson said.

"What is something happens, just go and tell them to get the hell out of here and there you told them to leave." Emma said.

"They would kill me." Tyson said jokily.

"They would, that would be great for me." Emma said with a smile.

"I will think of something to say to them." Tyson told her.

"Okay, but think fast. The others may come here and you know how loud mouth they are." Emma said. " They could spill everything if they are not carefull."

"Don't worry." Tyson said.

_In the Training Room_

"She is pretty, but I don't like her." Rei said.

"Same here." Max said.

"There is something about her." Kai said.

"And Tyson would have said if she was coming, so why did she come here out of the blue?" Rei wondered.

"We should ask Tyson or Takao, whatever his name is." Max said.

"That girl, did anyone catch her last name?" Kai asked.

Max and Rei shock their heads no and started their training.

_With Tyson and Emma_

"I better get training." Tyson told her.

"You mean go and do that fake training right? Takao you well never get stronger with that weak training we did when we were five." Emma said.

"They don't know anything remember, so I have to pretend not to be as good as I really am." Tyson said.

"Whatever. I am going to go to bed. We will talk later when they are gone." Emma said.

"You want them to go today?" Tyson asked her.

"Yup." She told him.

"Fine. I will get them to leave." Tyson said.

'What am I going to do? I don't want them to leave.' Tyson thought.

_In the Training Room_

"Guys, we need to talk." Tyson said as he entered the room.

"Sure, what about?" Max asked.

"Emma, thinks that it would be best if you went home." Tyson said trying not to show that he was upset.

"What?!" Rei yelled.

"We are your friends, Tyson! Are you that dumb! To just go and be so mean!The only reason you are doing this is because of that girl." Max yelled crying.

"Max, listen-" Tyson began.

"No, if you don't want us here than we shall leave." Kai said.

"No, I want you here but Emma said-" Tyson began.

"Emma said, Emma said. You want us to leave than we are going to leave." Rei said very pissed off.

As the others walked out of the room. Tyson just stood there. Crying.

'What have I done?' He thought to himself.

Emma walked in and saw him standing there.

"They would have gotten killed, if you did nothing." Emma told him.

Spaz: Hey thanx for reading and don't worry they well be back in the story here very soon. I hope that you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Spaz: here is another chap I hope that you like it.

**The Coming**

Tyson stood near a window and watched his friends leave.

'It is for their own good, I have to remember that. They cant get mixed up in this. One day I will tell them. When it is all over.' Tyson thought.

"I hate my hair." Emma walked in with very wet hair.

"Than go and blow dry it." Tyson said to her.

**(Dumb ass, think that you know everything)**

**(Get out of my head, Sora.)**

**(No, you get out of my head.)**

**(Sora, just come inside.)**

**(Fine.)**

"Their here." Tyson said.

"You say that like it is a bad thing." Said a girl with bright blonde hair, pink top and black pants said.

"It is Sora." Emma said to her.

"That's not nice." Sora said.

"So how have you been?" Tyson asked her.

"I have been well Takao, very well." Emma said. "Jason should be here soon. I hope."

"That's great." Tyson said.

"Is Max, Kai, and Rei here?" Sora asked.

"No, Emma made me make them leave." Tyson said.

"That's good." Sora said.

"Should we start training now or later?" Emma asked.

"We should first find out who we are up against." Tyson said.

"Takao, you should know who we are up against." Sora stated.

"I mean, who did he send after us this time." Tyson said.

"I wish that I knew. I thought it was all over, no attacks for three years and know he is after us again." Emma said.

"Three years to plan the perfect attack. Three years to get stronger. Take your pick." Tyson said.

"I pick that he laves us the hell alone." Sora said.

"That is never going to happen, we should start training. If we want to beat him." Emma said.

"I have been training for years, and I still hate training." Tyson said with a smile.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun, training with Takao. How are we even going to get stronger." Sora joked.

"Hey, so I hate training. I am still strong." Tyson said.

"With that baby training you have been doing, you are probably so weak. That you would not last a second in battle." Emma told him.

"I have been training alone, at night, so no one could see." Tyson said to her.

"That's a great idea, Takao! We should train at night, and rest during the day. That way no one would no of our powers." Emma said.

"For once Takao thought of a good idea." Sora said acting surprised.

"Very funny. But you guys should go and rest up." Tyson said.

**(Don't call them, Takao.)**

**(I wont Emma, trust me. I wont.)**

**(This is not Emma.)**

**(Sora sorry.)**

**(This is not Sora, dumb ass, this is the one and only Jason.)**

**(Fine, get out of my head. You know that this gives me a headache.)**

"Than use your brain more." Said a boy in baggy black pants and a dark brown shirt with short black hair.

"Jason, you're here!" Sora shouted.

"Yeah, sorry I am late. I had to take the long way." Jason told them. "Had some goons after me."

"Are you sure that you lost them?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, trust me. I lost them." Jason said with an evil smile.

"I don't want to know." Emma said to him.

"Hey, guess what I learned what to do." Jason said.

"What?" Sora asked him.

Jason closed his eyes, took a deep breath and than he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Emma asked.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" Sora yelled.

"That was so funny." Jason said behind Sora.

_On A Plane_

"I cant wait to go home, thanks for coming." Max said to Kai and Rei.

"Anytime, Max." Rei told him.

"We are only going to train." Kai said.

"Are we really going to go to the championships, without Tyson?" Max asked.

"Yes, you saw how as long as she is there, we don't matter. Some teammate he is." Kai told Max.

"Is this plane ever going to leave?" Rei asked.

"Do to weather, we can not leave. May you please take you bags and get off the plane." The stewardess said.

"Just great." Max said.

_At the Dojo_

"Something is wrong." Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Max, Kai, and Rei are in danger. We must get to the airport and fast." Emma said to them.

"What?!" Tyson yelled.

"They are going to go after them." Emma said.

"I'll go teleport to the airport, Takao come with me. Emma, Sora can you stay here just in case?" Jason asked them.

Emma and Sora nodded their heads.

"Alright, Takao take hold of my hand." Jason said.

Tyson took a hold of his hand and in seconds they were at the airport.

**(Jason, where could they be)**

**(Look over their, I see Max.)**

"Max!" Tyson cried as he ran over to his friend.

"Tyson, what are you doing here?" Max asked.

"I'll tell you later, were is Rei and Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Right here." Kai said carrying his bag.

"You guys have to go back to the dojo, right now." Tyson said to them.

"No." Rei said.

"You have to go back to the dojo." Jason said.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"I will tell you when you are at the dojo." Tyson said pissed off.

"No, we are not going back to the dojo." Max said.

**(Take them to the dojo, Jason.)**

**(What about you?)**

**(I'll be fine.)**

Jason took a hold of Max, Kai, and Rei. And teleported them out of there.

"Well, out you the smart one."

Tyson turned around to see a man in his late fortys in blue jeans and a white shirt.

"What do you want?" Tyson asked.

"You know what I want." The man said.

"Well, you can't have it." Tyson said as he took off running.

The man took off running after him. Tyson made it all the way outside when.

"Gotcha!" The man said as he grabbed Tyson by the arm.

_At the Dojo_

"Where is Takao?" Emma demanded.

"He is coming, why?" Jason asked.

"Something is wrong." Emma said.

"Are you three okay?" Sora asked.

"Why did you not tell us you could do that, that was so cool!" Max said.

"So, are you going to tell us what is going on?" Kai asked.

"We should wait for Takao." Emma said to them.

"He is just out running some goons." Jason said.

_At the Airport_

Tyson turned his body and kicked the man in his knees. The man let go and Tyson took off running, he kept running faster and faster until he,

"Hey, Takao." Jason said

"There, you are." Tyson said.

Jason grabbed Tyson's arm and teleported him out of there.

Spaz: there all done for this chap, I hope that you liked it. Thank you for reading. Please tell me if I made any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Spaz: here is another chap, I hope that you like it. Thank you for reading.

**The Findings **

_At The Dojo_

"Where did he go?" Max asked.

Right as he said that Jason and Tyson teleported back.

"I want to go to bed now." Jason stated.

"After you tell us what is going on." Kai demanded.

"They should know, Emma, they deserve to know." Tyson said giving Emma the do not mess with me glare.

"Fine, where should we start?" Emma said.

"From the beginning." Rei said.

"We are the last full blood members of our clan. There are people who want our clan dead, do to the powers that we hold." Sora started out.

"But, people like Boris, found out that our powers help them rule the world. Being the last members of our clan it is hard to train and use our powers with out having someone come after us." Jason said to them.

"Most members of the clan were murdered; we were spared along with my dad, brother, and my grandpa. My brother is a half-blood, so he has no powers. The powers that each of us has is different. The only power we share is telekinesis." Tyson said.

"The worst thing is that Takao so far has shown no signs of ever getting his powers, and that is a big problem." Emma said to them. "My power is mind-reading and sensing danger. Sora has the power to heal the injured and has the mind of a computer. Jason has the power to teleport and he has the power to freeze time for about 5 ½ seconds."

"No, it is for seven seconds." Jason retaliated.

"What ever, same diff." Emma said.

"Any questions?" Tyson asked.

"Just one, are we going to have to call you Takeao?" Max asked.

Emma and Sora bursted out laughing and Jason just shake his head.

"Max, its Takao. And no you don't have to." Tyson said.

"Oh. Okay." Max said.

"Any more questions?" Jason asked.

"Is there any why that we could help?" Kai asked.

"Yes, go and back your bags we are all leaving at don." Emma said as she walked out of the room.

'**Rude much****' **Max thought

"I heard that!" Emma yelled.

Max had a confused face when Tyson said:

"She read your mind."

"I am going to go take a nap." Jason said as he winked to Sora.

"Fine, I will go and talk to you about what ever in secret." Sora said.

"Hey!" Jason said.

The two walked out of the room holding hands.

"They kinda love each other." Tyson said to his friends. "Are you guys really okay with all of this?"

"I don't know." Rei told him.

"Same here." Max said.

"I want to know why Jason mentioned Boris." Kai asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." Tyson said. "Emma thinks that maybe he is working with the person behind all of this."

"But he is in jail." Max said.

"That is not what Emma thinks." Tyson said.

'Than what does Emma think Tyson?" Rei asked.

"I am not sure, she talks to fast to under stand most of the time. But from what I understand she believes that Boris is out of jail. And knows about our clan." Tyson told them.

"But what if it is not Boris?" Max asked.

"Than for once Emma is wrong, but I doubt that. Emma knows something is not right about some of the goons sent after us." Tyson said. "Some of the goons are bladers are age."

"That's way she believes Boris is in on this." Rei said.

**(Takao!)**

"Hang on one second guys." Tyson told them.

Max was about to say some thing, when Tyson pointed to his head.

**(What do you want, Jason?)**

**(Well, I was just thinking that maybe we should train your friends, the same way we were trained.)**

**(Why are you telling me this?)**

"TAKAO! JASON! SORA! We need to leave now!" Emma screamed running in to the room.

"Why?" Tyson asked.

"I have a bad feeling." Emma replied.

"Just great, we have to leave." Sora said rolling her eyes.

"How do you all get into a room so fast?" Rei asked.

Sora just shrugged, Emma gave a small smile, while Tyson and Jason did nothing.

The gang made there why out of the dojo.

"Where are we even going?" Max asked.

"You will find out when we get there." Sora said happily.

"Should we teleport or take a car?" Emma asked.

"I say that we go about half in half. I will teleport, Sora, Rei and Max. That why Takao and Kai can drive with you." Jason said.

"That is a good idea." Sora said.

"Okay. Here we go." Jason said as he grabbed hold of Max and Rei. Sora grabbed his arm and in seconds they were gone.

"Takao, do you still have my car?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, it is in the back and I just filled the tank last week." Tyson said pleased with himself.

"What is going on, is there something that you are not telling us?" Kai asked.

"When ever I have a bad feeling, that means something bad is about to happen. I got a bad feeling that is why we are leaving in a hurry." Emma said to Kai.

"I'll go get the car." Tyson said.

Tyson came back minutes later driving a white 1989 Pontiac Trans Am Turbo **((SPAZ: I have no clue about cars, I just googled and found this one)) **

"That is your car, its very old." Kai pointed out.

"I know that, but it is my car." Emma said as she got into the car.

Kai followed behind her, wondering:

'What is wrong with that girl?'

Spaz: here is another chap, I hope that you liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. The next chap, may take longer to upload, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Spaz: I hope that you like this chap

**The Unseen Danger **

Emma, Kai and Tyson were driving along the road.

"When are we going to get there?" Tyson asked.

"4, 5 hours tops." Emma told him plainly.

"What? Are you nuts? Are you taking the short way or the long way?" Tyson asked.

"I am taking the long way." Emma said.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Do to that fact that we are being followed." Emma said a-matter-of-facty.

"We are being followed?" Kai asked.

"It happens, but don't worry. If we drive at maxim speed and take the secret tunnel, we should be fine." Emma said proud of herself.

"Ha, the tunnel is not a secret any longer." Tyson pointed out.

Emma's face fell, "What do you mean, Takao?"

"What I mean is you just told Kai about the tunnel, that only us are supposed to know about." Tyson told her.

Emma glared at Tyson, the worst glare he has ever been given.

"You can kill with looks like that." Tyson said.

"Oh, you little-"Emma started to say.

"Shut up and drive." Tyson told her.

"Do not tell me what to do-"Emma began again.

"No, Emma look in front of you." Tyson screamed at her.

Tyson pointed to the end of the road, a cliff. Where the bridge used to be. Emma slammed on the brakes and turned the car as fast as she could off the road. Sending every one forward in their seats. Emma hit her head against the side window, and cut if open. Kai fell off his seat, and just got bruised Tyson, who was not wearing a seat belt, went felling half way threw the front window.

"Everyone okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Kai said.

Emma turned to Tyson to see him unconshious and covered in blood.

"Takao!" Emma screamed.

"Tyson!" Kai screamed.

Emma reached over and checked his pulse. She felt a weak pulse, and look of relief went over her.

**(Jason!)**

**(What, Emma?)**

**(Get here, now!)**

**(Why?)**

**(We got into an accident and the bridge is gone)**

**(I'll be right there)**

With in minutes, Jason appeared.

"What took you so long?" Kai asked.

"I had to tell Sora, than I missed you by about a mile." Jason said. "Okay, Emma grab my hand, Kai place your hand on my back."

Jason placed his hand on Tyson's chest. In a couple of seconds, they were outside of a small cabin, in the middle of a forest.

"You couldn't get us inside?" Emma yelled.

Jason ignored her, picked up Tyson and walked inside. Once inside he gently place Tyson on the couch. Sora walked up to Tyson, he had gashes, and scrapes all over his face, and said:

"What happened?"

"His head went through the window." Kai said. "And the same with Emma"

"I am fine, don't worry about me, Kai." Emma said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Max asked.

"I can try to heal to him, than I shall heal you, Emma." Sora told him. "Well you all move out of the way, and please relax. Being all tense is not good for you."

Sora hovered her hands an inch above Tyson's face. She closed her eyes, and Tyson's wounds started to close. When most of his wounds were closed, Sora removed her hands and said:

"That's the best I can do, he should wake up in a couple of hours." Sora informed them. "Emma, come here please."

Emma walked over to Sora, and she put her hands over Emma's face, and in seconds her injuries were gone.

"There that should do it, Kai are you hurt?" Sora asked.

"No, I am fine." Kai told her.

"I think we should all go to bed." Emma said leaving the room with Sora. "Jason, show them to their rooms."

"Fine!" Jason sighed. He turned to the Blade Breakers and asked:

"Do any of you have girlfriends?"

"No, why do you want to know?" Max asked slowly.

"Fine, be that why," Jason said pretending to be hurt. "Your room is over, it has only three beds. Tyson, when he wakes up well share a room with me."

"Isn't this cool we all get to share a room!" Max yelled very hyper, and started to run around the room.

'Weird kid.' Jason thought. 'But he is cute.'

"Okay, Max. Just clam down." Rei said to his friend.

Max didn't listen and kept running until. BAM.

"Hey, who threw a book at me." Max said as he looked at them.

Everyone shocks their heads no.

"We were no were near the books, Tyson threw it, didn't you?" Jason asked.

"Yup,I did." Tyson said rising his hand.

**(Good job, you rock.)**

**(Thanks, Jason. Could you get them to stop staring at me, I feel like a caged bird.)**

"Stop freaking out Takao!" Jason yelled.

"Thank you." Tyson said rolling his eyes.

"Any time best buddy, any time." Jason told him. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, Kai are you okay? What about Emma?" Tyson asked.

"I'm fine." Kai said.

"And so is Emma, get some rest training begins tomorrow." Jason said with an evil smile.

Spaz: That is it for now, the next chap well be more in depth about there lives' and powers' and there is a very important reason for the car accident just to let you know. I hope that you liked this chap. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Spaz: **This chap deals with past abuse, just a warning there is no writing of getting a beating** Thank you for reading and reviewing for my story, I hope that you like this chap. Sorry it took long to update, I will try to update at least once every 3 days.

**The Past Awakened**

At dawn Emma awoke every one. They made their way to the yard when Tyson said:

"Why are we up this early?"

"Because I said so." Emma said sticking her tongue at Tyson. Tyson stick his tongue at her. "Now everyone start running, besides Max, and Kai, and Rei."

After two hours of now stop running, Emma decide it be best for a break.

"I want to talk to you all about yesterday." Emma said to Max, Kai, and Rei.

"What about it?" Kai asked.

"You guys," Emma said looking at Rei, Kai, and Max. "Need to know every thing, so you are safe,"

"But, what does that have to do about yesterday?" Max asked.

"We used are powers, that's why." Sora told him.

"The bridge should have been there, it was there about half a week ago." Emma said.

"Last night, I teleported there. And the was no sign of a bridge ever being there." Jason said. "We think that some one with a power had to do that."

"We were told that we could have up to three of four different powers." Tyson said with sadness in his voice. "And so far they have only shown two powers."

"I think that if it was not one of us, it could be some one else." Sora said.

"You said that you were the only ones left." Rei said.

"That what we believed also, but we don't know for sure." Jason said to them.

"Know is they time for any questions, we will answer that best we can." Emma said to them.

"Why is it that Tyson has no power?" Max asked.

"Max, no one knows why Tyson has any power." Jason said.

'_How did the bridge just disappear, it was there half a week ago. It should still be there, we are the only ones left. No one has that kind of power yet. And if some one did move the bridge there should be a sign. What if one of them got a new power, Emma probably did. I hate this __**I am never going to help save my friends, I am so powerless**_.' Tyson thought.

"Takao," Emma said, hearing Emma's voice zapped Tyson out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Ems?" Tyson asked.

"I want to talk to you later." Emma told him.

"So, Takao what did you think of?" Jason asked.

"Leave it." Sora said to him. "Are there anymore questions?"

"When did you learn about your powers?" Rei asked.

"Me and Sora were raised here, and our parents trained us." Emma said.

"I learned about my powers, when I was little. I was first to find out about my powers." Jason said to them.

"Tell them about when you found your powers." Tyson said.

_FLASHBACK_

_A young Jason was sitting in his room, starting out the window. Jason was waiting for his "Father" to come home. He looked at the clock, it read 10:54 p.m. Jason knew that his "Father" was not going to be home tonight. _

"_I wonder where he isth?" Jason said. _

_As if on cue, the front door opened with a bang. Jason nearly jumped out of his skin._

"_JASON!" His father yelled in drunken rage, his father has never hit him, he just only yelled and threaten. _

_Jason started to panicked, _

'_I have to get out of here.' He thought as he closed his eyes._

"_How did you get here?"_

_When Jason opened his eyes, he found himself in a bedroom. _

"_I said, Jason what are you doing here."_

_Jason turned and saw Tyson sitting on the floor. _

"_I don know, Takao." Jason said to his friend. _

"_Wow, you got a power." _

_Jason than just noticed that there Tyson's Aunt May was in the room. _

"_What mean Aunt May?" Tyson asked. _

"_He is a member of our clan, you know that. And the young ones all ways get there powers. You are very young for such a great power." Aunt May said. _

"_Well I lose this power?" Jason asked her._

"_Yes, some day the power just goes away." She told him. _

"_Why" Tyson asked._

"_That, Takao, is still to this day unkown."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Everyone was silent, even Emma and Sora did not know about that night.

"Some one say something." Jason said.

"Beyblade." Tyson said.

Jason looked at Tyson like he was dumber than dumb.

"What you said someone say something." Tyson said.

**(Dumb ass)**

**(Why thank you, Jason)**

"So lets end this little meeting, everyone should go eat lunch." Emma said going into the house. "Takao, follow."

Tyson sighed, and he followed her.

"What's with those two?" Kai asked.

"I have no idea, Takao must have thought something that Emma didn't like." Sora said.

"Sora, your power of being smart as a computer how does that work?" Rei asked her.

"It is kinda confusing, I can hold any information. Most of the stuff just comes to me when needed, I don't even I have to read to learn this stuff." Sora explained to them.

"Do you know any thing about building beyblades?" Max asked.

Sora chuckled and said "Yes, I do. Want me to help you with your blade?"

"Yes please!" Max said.

Spaz: well here is that chap I hope that you like it


	6. Chapter 6

Spaz: here is another chap to my story! I hope that you like it.

**Speak the Truth**

Emma and Tyson sat slienty in Emma's room. Tired of the slince Tyson spoke up:

"What do you want to talk about?" Tyson asked her.

"I want to know why,- Damn it!" She cursed.

"What?" Tyson asked.

"We have been found out!" Emma yelled as she left the room.

Emma and Tyson ran through the house.

"Stay away from the windows!" Emma yelled.

Kai, Max, Sora, Rei, and Jason just gave her a weird look.

_BOOM _

The windows shattered. Glass went everywhere. Jason stood up and ran over to where the now frightened Sora sat.

"Jason, can you take Max, Kai, and Rei and get them out of here?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah. Guys grab my arms." Jason said. Max, Kai, and Rei did as they were told. Jason left, than the door blasted in.

"Damn it!" Emma cursed again.

Two men walked in, one was in his mid-twenties and wearing a black shirt and old beat up jeans, and the second person was the same person from the airport.

"Ricky, Ryan. You can try, but you well never get our powers." Emma said. **((Ricky is the guy from the airport))**

"Shut-up, little girl. Our master well get your powers." Ricky said to them.

**(Takao, Sora any ideas?)**

**(No, sorry. Takao do you?)**

**(Just one.)**

Jason than teleported back in.

"Yea! A fight!" Jason cheered.

"Hmp. You won't think it is all fun and games for long." Ryson said pulling out a gun.

**(Jason, grab the girls and get the hell out of here.)**

**(But, Takao-) **

**(No buts just do it! And don't come back)**

**(Takao, that's crazy talk.)**

**(Just do it.)**

**(Fine, but be careful.)**

Jason walked up to the girls and grabbed their arms and teleported out of there. Ryan and Ricky turned to Tyson and Ricky said:

"If I were you I would just give up and come nicely."

"Too bad, you are not me." Tyson said.

_Underground Dojo_

Jason teleported back with the girls. Sora looked at him, but before she could say anything Kai said:

"Where is Tyson?"

"Why isn't he here?" Max asked.

"Are you going to get him?" Rei asked.

"He told me to get the girls and not to come back." Jason told them.

"What!" Emma and Sora said at the same time.

"You need to go back and get him. In case you forgot, Takao has no powers. He could get hurt or worse killed." Emma yelled at him almost in tears.

"He is not as weak as he looks, Takao has Dragoon with him." Jason said with a fake smile.

"And they have guns." Sora said quietly.

"Tyson has been through a lot, he is going to be fine." Max said.

"I can't contact him." Emma said trying to stop tears from rolling down her face. She took a deep breath, and looked at Max, Kai, and Rei. "There is away for you to help us, using your bit beasts of course, if you want us to we can train you to."

"Sure, if it can help get Tyson back." Rei said.

"I agree with Rei." Max said.

'_**Rei is so smart. And he is a great friend**____for wanting to help Tyson.' _Max thought.

'_Oh my word, Max has a crush on Rei_.' Emma thought.

"When do we start training?" Kai asked.

"Huh? Wha? Oh, umm tonight, in three hours. So you guys should go and rest up." Emma said to them.

After everyone left the room, Kai walked over to where Emma sat.

"Kai, mind if I ask you something?" Emma asked.

"Depends." Kai replied.

"Why is it that no matter what, I can never read your mind?" Emma asked.

"How am I supposed to know that." Kai stated.

"I hoped that you were smart enough to now the answer, but you are as dumb as Takao." Emma joked.

"Hey, don't compare my intelligence to his pea sized brain." Kai joked. **((I know that Kai would not normal do this but who cares))**

Emma laughed and than looked at Kai. Kai looked deep into her eyes. And he gently pulled Emma into a passionate kiss. When they fanilly pulled apart, Kai said:

"I really like you."

"I really like you also, Kai." Emma said as once again she was pulled into another kiss.

She pulled apart and said:

"The people who are spying I hear you thoughts."

"Crap!" They heard Max yell.

"Max, shut-up" They heard Jason yell.

"They are all gone, no were to see us." Emma pointed out.

"So, do you think that Tyson is going to be okay?" Kai asked.

"I think so, why are you worried." Emma said teasingly.

"No, I just don't want him to kill me when he finds out that we are dating." Kai said.

Emma looked at Kai with sadness in her eyes.

"I can't date you," She said. "I am sorry, but you could get hurt."

"I don't care if I get hurt, I really like you Emma." Kai said to her. "From the first time I saw you, I know that I loved you."

"I am sorry, I should have never kissed you. No matter how I feel about I should have never kissed you." Emma said.

"You said that you liked me, remember?" Kai said.

"I am sorry, Kai." And with that Emma was off.

Jason walked in seconds after Emma left.

"Kai, the last boy she loved died because of all this, she is only afraid of losing you also." Jason told him.

"I wish that there was something that I could do." Kai said.

"When this is all over, tell her how you feel." Jason suggested.

Spaz: There it is your Valentine's Day present from me. I hope that you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Spaz: here is another chap for you to read! I hope that you like this fic, and thanks for reading and reviewing. So far this chap was the hardest to write.

**Speak**

"Jason," Kai said. "What happened to the boy she loved?"

"His name was Timmy, he was everything to Emma. He was very nice, had great manners, he loved to sit and listen to the sounds of waterfalls. When Emma told him of our powers, she made me take them there all the time. Timmy didn't like to fight or argue, and he hated valence. He was scared for Emma all the time. Than one day he was on his way to his Mom's, and there was a bad car accident. Timmy died, we later found out that one of our enemies had set up the whole thing. She told me that she would never love any one else." Jason told him.

"Oh." Was Kai's smart answer.

"But I am sure that soon, after all of our fighting is done. Go and tell her how you still feel and she will be happy." Jason told him again.

Kai just stood there pondering that thought.

"I am going to go check up on Sora, Max is with her. So that means trouble for me." Jason said.

"I actually want to know why." Kai said.

"I think that Max is annoying and he can get people to be annoying also." Jason said before he walked out of the room.

_With Max and Sora_

"Max, I want to tell you something." Sora said.

"Sure what is it?" Max asked.

"I hate the name Max, so can I call you….Maxie?" Sora said with a childish grin.

"That's fine with me." Max said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sora asked him.

"No,…..Well sorta." Max said confusingly.

"Is there a girl that you like?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but she likes someone else." Max said.

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Maxie, what do you think of all of this?" Sora asked.

"We have already been asked that." Max pointed out.

"I know, but still. Are you afraid or angry?" Sora asked him again.

"A little of both." Max said quietly.

"That's okay, it is good for you to be both afraid and angry. It shows that you are learning how to cope with all of this." Sora told Max.

"That's right." Jason said as he walked into the room.

_With Emma_

'_What am I going to do, the one time I need help. I love Kai, but what if he dies like Timmy. I can't lose anyone else_.' Emma thought.

**(Takao!)**

**(Takao! Are you there?!) **

**(Answer me! Damn it!) **

**(Please answer me! I need to know if you are okay!)**

'_I should began their training now, it is early. But I don't care, they need to train their asses off.' _Emma thought.

**(Takao, we will save you, I swear on my life.)**

"Every one come here!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs.

Once everyone got to where Emma was she said:

"Your training starts now. It is going to be long and hard. You will get one 5 minute break every hour and a half. We will show you step by step new balding moves. You must never, never show or teach anyone these moves. Use only if you are in danger."

"Okay, Emma. What do you want me and Jason to do?" Sora asked.

"Are going to get paired with one of them, based on your element. And you will train them to the best of you abilities." Emma told them.

"Fun." Jason said.

"This is going to be interesting." Sora said with an evil grin.

'_This is going to be scary.'_ Max thought.

'_What is wrong with her?' _Rei thought.

'_What does she have planned for us?' _Kai thought.

"Max, you will be training with Sora. Jason you get Rei. And I guess Kai you are with me." Emma said.

"Before we began I need you guys to clear away all negative thoughts. If you are worried about anything clear that also." Emma told them. Every one did as Emma said. "Good, now take three deeps breaths. You may be wondering what is the point of this? The point is that you need to relax your body and mind, otherwise you can get a stroke from this type of training."

"Now, get ready for the toughest training of your lives." Sora said to them.

"Jason you and Rei train in the sword room. Sora take Max to the training room and me and Kai will train here." Emma said to them.

When every one left the room, Emma turned her attention to Kai. She took out her blade and said to Kai:

"Get Dranzer, ready."

Kai did as she said and took out his blade.

"I am going to teach you how to use your power of fire. To the point were Dranzer can do mostly anything that involves fire." She said to him.

"How do you use the power of fire?" Kai asked her.

"I can't it is just my birth element. I put you in groups based on your bit beats elements and our birth elements." Emma told him.

"How can you have an birth element?" Kai asked.

"I will answer that later, now see this candle" She said putting a candle in front of him. "I will show you how to light this candle. Than you will light it the same way."

Emma stood up and lunched her blade. Her blade surrounded the candle, spinning faster and faster.

"First launch your blade and make it get a lot of speed." She told him.

She than took a deep breath and her blade started to glow, a deep red glow. Her blade glowed brighter and brighter until, it started to have fire around the rim. The fire was small and controlled.

"Once you get this far, you are almost done. Than you will say 'Dranzer attack' but for me, I will say my bit beasts name. Go! Amberist, attack!"

As she said that her blade, Amberist's fire shot right up into the air and landed right on the candle.

"Is that cool or what, took me two years to learn. And you have to learn in less than two days." Emma said to him.

"I can handle it." Kai said with a smirk.

"Don't be too sure of yourself there, Kai. I bet it would take you two weeks before you can even get step one done." Emma said.

"I say I will get it done with in the two days." Kai said.

"Don't sign your death wish just yet, Kai."

They turned around and saw…….

Spaz: I would be soon mean to put a cliff hanger here

Tyson, blood soak. And about to collapse.

"Takao!" Emma cried as she ran to him. "Are you okay? How did you escape? Do you need to lie down? Should I get Sora?"

"I need to lie down." Tyson said out of breath.

"Every one come here now!" Emma screamed.

"We are glad you are back, Tyson." Kai said.

Spaz: here is the chap, see Tyson is back, but how? And Why? He has no powers, so how did he get back? Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

Spaz: sorry it took so long to update, my dumb computer deleted all of my work, so I had to go and retype everything. So once again I am sorry that this chapter is late.

**What the Heck is Going on?!**

Rei, Max, and Jason just stood there as Sora went to heal Tyson.

"How did you even get back here, I am we thought you were dead. You have been gone for hours." Emma said to him.

"I have only been gone half an hour." Tyson said to them. "At the most an hour."

"No, Tyson. We left at around 3 P.M and it is now 6:54 P.M." Kai said.

"Okay, you guys left. I got the shit beat out of me. Than all of a sodden I am here." Tyson said. "I thought Jason got some kinda werid new power."

"Takao, ummm I hate to tell you this but, for some reason I am having a hard time healing you. I have almost healed you, but not all the way. So I am going to get the first aid kit." Sora said.

"THAT'S IT!" Jason yelled at the top of his lungs, so loud every one covered their ears.

"What's it?" Rei asked.

"Takao must have gotten a power." Jason said.

"You have a good point." Emma said.

"But I thought Takao couldn't get a power." Sora said.

"And what power?" Max asked.

"Yeah I thought I could not get any powers." Tyson said confused.

"The power of Time Skipping." Jason said.

"I cant get a power, remember that's what you said, they said," Tyson pointed to Sora and Emma. "And what every one said to me." Tyson said.

"People can be wrong." Max said.

"Maxie has a point." Sora said.

"_Maxie! Maxie! She gave him a pet name! How could she! I thought she only gave people she loved little pet names!__" _Jason thought bitterly.

"I choose a bad day to have the power to read minds." Emma said out of no where.

"That all done." Sora said when she was done bandaging up Tyson.

"I want to know what makes you think Takao can have a power?" Emma said.

"Why do you same so against Tyson getting a power?" Rei asked.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked at Jason waiting for him to answer.

"Well…..Becasue it only sames right. Since all the werid things, that have happened to us." Jason resonded.

"Basicly you have no clue." Emma said.

"Maybe, maybe Takao just ummmm, he passed out didn't know that he did. And than some how teleported." Sora said.

"Stay out of this!" Emma and Jason yelled at her, making her go ran out of the room.

"I'll go check on her." Max whispered to Rei.

"Why do you have to keep saying that Takao is going to get a power, you know that it is never going to happen." Emma yelled.

"Yes, it is and it has happened, so get used to it." Jason yelled back.

Kai walked out of the room, tired of those two bickering.

"Guys, lets not fight. Maybe the is a different reason to why all of these happened." Rei said trying to get them from killing each other.

"Rei, shut the hell up." Emma said.

"Stay out of this!" Jason yelled at him.

Tyson stood up took a deep breath and yelled:

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!"

Emma and Jason both shut up and looked at Tyson.

"Sorry." Emma whispered.

"Yeah, sorry." Jason said.

"How are we going to be a team, if you two fight twice a week." Tyson said.

"I'll go check on Sora, we should not have yelled at her." Jason said.

"Dont bother, Max is checking up on her." Tyson said."And any ways we need to finish their training."

"Fine. I'll go look for Kai." Emma said.

"Come on Rei, lets get training." Jason said.

"Hang on a minute, Tyson are you really okay?" Rei asked.

"I am fine for the last time, stop worrying." Tyson said with a fake smile.

_With Max and Sora_

"Are you alright?" Max asked.

"I am fine, I just hate it when Jason yelles at me." Sora told him.

"He should not have yelled at you." Max said.

"When he gets like that all he does is yell at me." Sora said.

"He shouldn't be like that." Max said to her.

"I know, but I can't break up with him. I don't love him anymore, but I don't know how to break up with him." Sora said.

"How do you love?" Max asked.

"You."

Max looked at Sora and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you too." Max said.

Spaz: Sorry for the late update and any spelling mistakes, my word is down so I used an old document to type this so I maybe late for the next up date.


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

Spaz: sorry for the late update, **I am having computer problems IF ANYONE KNOW WHERE I CAN GET MY MICROSOFT WORD FIXED PLEASE TELL ME!!!!**, thanks for reading. Here is the next chap I hope that you like it.

**It Begins**

"We better begin your training." Sora said.

"Your right we should." Max said to her.

"Your element is water. So that means you will be the most powerful with water around. Your main weakness will be fire." Emma said to him.

"That means I stay away from fire?" Max asked.

"Yup. Try to stay away from fire."She said. "Now when you want to use your power, think clearly. Take a deep breathe. Your power will come from the water in the air."

"How does that work?" Max asked.

"Don't know, but it does." Sora said. "Now watch."

Sora launched her blade and took a deep breathe. Her blade circled around the room at a slow speed.

"Keep you speed slow." Sora told him. " Your balde than shall make a...well its kinda like a pot holder made out of air. It well fill up with water."

Once she was done saying that her blade's "Potholder" was filling up with water, fast. That once it was almost full, the water stoped.

"After it is full you tell your bitbeast to attack. Watch the wall." Sora told him.

"Go, Mesisthie!" Sora called.

Her blade shot the water at the wall and the wall got a small hole in it.

"The hole is very small, but powerful." Sora said.

"So, I have to do that?" Max asked.

"You have to have atleast half of the power I used." Sora said.

"Okay, but what if I can't do that?" Max asked.

"Trust me you will." Sora said to him.

"Will anyone die from their power?" Max asked.

"Maxie, yes. If you dont use it correctly and know your limits than yes you can die." Sora said.

"Oh." Max said sadly.

"But I won't ever let you die." Sora said with a smile.

"Sora, can we talk?" Jason asked as he entered the room.

"Nope. I am training Max. And you should be training Rei." Sora said.

"I kno-fine than we shall talk later?" Jason asked her.

"Yes." She told him.

"Maxie, training begins now. First I want you to do 50 sit-ups." Sora said.

_With Emma,Kai,and Tyson_

"Takao, can you leave me and Kai are trying to train?" Emma asked.

"No. I am making sure that you two are training." Tyson told them.

"What about Rei and Jason? Or Max and Emma?" Kai asked.

"Jason is not Rei's type, and Max and Emma know better than to be making out or other _things."_ Tyson told them.

"And we dont?" Emma asked.

"Yup, you sure dont." Tyson said to her.

Spaz: Sorry it is so short I am writing this on an old ducment and it gets very upseting. Thanx for reading


	10. chapter 9 part 2

Spaz: sorry for the long wait. I gave up on my ms word getting fixed. So I am using note pad.  
I hope that you like this chap and thanks for reading. This is the end part of chap 9

_Filling in the Lies._

"Here's an idea." Emma said. "Go away Takao"

"Yeah, we don't need a baby sitter." Kai said.

"Well, I think that you do." Tyson said.

"How am I supposed to train Kai with you watching me?" Emma asked.

"Get used to it." Tyson said. "I am betting that you forgot to tell Kai that he should carry around a lighter that way he will always have fire."

"Oops." Emma said with a giggle. "Kai, always carry around a lighter.There now will you go."

"Tyson, leave." Kai said.

"No, I am making sure that you two are training." Tyson said.

"Takao, lets chat over there." Emma said.

"Whats wrong with you? Can you please leave us alone?" Emma asked.

"You shouldn't be flirting with him." Tyson said.

"I can and I will. He is the first guy I have liked since Timmy death."

"Timmy is still alive." Tyson said plainly.

"Timmy's what? But I saw the car crash." Emma said.

"Yeah a car crash, everyone saw it, but no one saw the bodies." Tyson said.

"But that does not mean Timmy is still alive." Emma said to him.

"I know for a fact that Timmy is alive. I can feel it." Tyson said.

"You don't know anything, dumb ass. Timmy is dead. Can you please just let hime stay dead?" Emma said before walking off.

**_2 hours later_**

Everyone was in the sword room talking.

"And you didn't train Rei because?" Emma asked Jason.

"I had something I had to do." Jason told her.

"Do you hear that?" Sora asked.

"Hear what?" Max asked her

"Footsteps." She whispered.

"Shit." Emma said "We have been found out."

"Yes you have" Ryan said to them.

"Now are you going to come nicely or are we going to have to kill your friend down at our base." Ricky asked.

"Which friend?" Rei asked.

With a smirk Ricky said "Tyson."

"Dumb ass, Takao is right here." Jason said pointing at Tyson.

"Yeah Takao is right there smart ones." Sora said to them.

"Boy, are you guys blind." Max said.

"And dumb." Rei said.

"Tyson has been with us the hole time." Emma said to them.

"So that means you are lieing out of your asses."

"Thats not Tyson." Ryan said.

"For once in your life you are correct Ryan. Now I can transform back to normal." "Tyson" said.

Tyson transformed in to a 2-inch shorter, red hair, chocolate-brown eyed, boy.

"T...Tim...Timmy?" Emma asked shocked.

Spaz: sorry it is so short. thanks for reading, this is the end part of chap 9 so chap ten will be long.


	11. Chapter 11

Spaz: Hello everyone! Here is another chap. I hope that you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. This is both chapter 10 and 11. I am very sorry is this chapter is short I am having writer's block. I will try my best to update by next Monday.

_Filling in the Blanks_

To Emma time stood still. Everyone was gone. It was only her and Timmy. She badly wanted to ran and embrace him.  
But one thought went through her mind. 'Timmy's dead.'

"Hey guys, long time no see." Timmy said with his childish voice.

"Well, sorry to break up your little reunion, but we need to know. Are you going to come with us or are we going to have to kill your friend?" Ricky asked them.

"You touch him and I will kill you with my own hands." Jason said.

"We wont give ourselves up, and you wont hurt Tyson. You need him." Timmy said with a smirk.

"Timmy! Shut-up!" Sora shouted.

Timmy glared at Sora before mumbling something under neath his breath.

Emma glanced over at Rei, Max, and Kai and nodded at them. "We'll go." She said sadly.

As they started to go with them Timmy said "No, I think we shall stay."

"We cant do that." Jason told him. "They will hurt Takao"

"You going is going to kill him, and yourselves." Timmy said.

"Now, are you going or are we going to have to put a bullet though Tyson's head?" Ricky asked.

"Were coming." Sora said.

'No, they cant go.' Max, Rei, and Kai thought at the same time.

Rei stood there and watched Sora and them started to leave as he got in idea in his head. Rei glance over at Max and Kai and they nodded know just what he was thinking. Quicky the gang pulled out their blades.

_'3..2...1_." They all thought at the same time.

And with that they launched their blades. Rei aimed his blade, Driger, right at Ricky's head.

"Awwwwwwww!" Ricky screamed as he grabbed his head in pain.

Next Max and Kai launched their blades at Ryan's head. He scream out in pain before saying

"We have to take them alive, remember that"

"You wont take anyone." Timmy said.

"What are you guys doing? They are going to hurt Takao!" Sora screamed.

"Whats going on!" Ryan yelled before aiming his gun at Timmy. "Stop it now, or I will shot you."

"Jason, teleport them out now!" Rei yelled.

Jason stood there for a moment before running to get Sora and Emma.

"Not so fast." Ricky said as he fired his gun.

The room started to slow down as Emma,Sora, and Rei fell to the ground. With blood pouring out of their bodies.

"NO! Oh NO!" Max yelled.

"Shit! This is not happening." Jason yelled.

"Guess what your next." Ricky said to them.

Jason grabbed Max,Kai, and Timmy and teleported out of there right before Ricky started shooting again.

"What the hell did you shoot them for?" Ryan yelled. "The boss is going to kill us."

"Just go check to see if one of them lived." Ricky said to him.

"And if they didn't?" Ryan asked.

"We burn this place down." Ricky said.

"What well we tell the boss?" Ryan asked.

"I will deal with that, you just shut up and do as you are told." Ricky said glaring evilly at him.

Spaz: Are they dead or just hurt? Why was Timmy pretended to be Tyson? And for how long? Do Ricky and Ryan really have Tyson or is here elsewhere? Well, you will find out later. Thanx for reading and so sorry this was late. I am sorry if it looks weird, I am using notepad.


	12. Chapter 12

Spaz: Here is another chapter, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am sorry that I may have killed off three people. I will try to have the next chapter up by next Monday, but I don't know if I will be able to. I am sorry if this chapter seems a bit short. _I AM GOING THOUGH THIS STORY AND EDITING AND TRYING TO MAKE IT LONGER AND I WILL TRY TO UP LOD NEW CHAPTERS ALSO_.

**Death that is not there**

Max fell to the ground once Jason let go of him. He was crying his heart out after seeing his friends and the girl he loved die right before him.

"There dead. Why did they have to die? Why?" Max cried.

Timmy walked over to Max and pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry Max. Everything well be okay." Timmy said to him.

"How do you know? If you stayed away none of this would have happened." Jason said. "This is all your fault and it is also Takao's fault as well."

"If I stayed away all of you would have gotten yourselves killed." Timmy said trying not to yell. "And it is not Tyson's fault."

"You always have to come and ruin things! First you pretend to die. Than you pretend to be Takao. I wish that you did die." Jason said.

"Shut-up!" Kai said to them. "You two should not be fighting each other.Now, we need to think of a plan of action."

"Fine." Jason mumbled.

"Whatever." Timmy said.

"I don't want to fight." Max said.

"Max, we are all very upset. But we do nothing than we are better off dead and there deaths well mean nothing. We will get our revenge." Timmy said to Max.

"I want to know why you were pretending to be Tyson?" Max asked.

"Tyson told me to." Timmy said as- a matter-of-factly.

"Did he give you any reasons?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Timmy said.

"And the reasons are?" Kai asked him.

"I really don't think that I should tell you guys." Timmy said to them.

"And why not?" Max asked.

"Tyson told be not to and said that if I tell there will be hell to pay. I don't want to pay hell anything. And I think that he should be the one to tell you guys not me." Timmy said to them.

"How about you tell us how long you have been Tyson?" Kai asked.

"Let's see I "died" 5 months ago, so about 2 1/2 months." Timmy said to them.

"You have changed alot." Jason pointed out.

"I know that, its from pretending to be Tyson." Timmy said. "I couldn't be all nice and full of manner. If I did that than you would have known that something was up.

"I want to know where is Tyson and what has he been doing for 2 1/2 months?" Max asked.

"I wish that I knew." Timmy said.

"Takao didn't tell you?" Jason asked.

"All he told me that he was going to go somewhere to get help." Timmy said.

"Help from whom?" Kai asked.

"Some people with that weird name." Timmy said to Kai. "But if did say that they helped out in the past."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are any of them alive?" Ricky asked Ryan.

"They all are some what of alive. One just got shot in the arm. Should be fine. We should just leave the others here. They wont make it to the boss." Ryan told him.

"That wont do, if they are breathing just load them up and lets go." Ricky said.

"What if they die on they way there?" Ryan asked.

"Just load them into the car." Ricky said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jason can you try to contact Emma or Sora?" Timmy asked.

"That's good idea, too bad I have already tried." Jason said.

"What crawled up your ass and died." Timmy said to him.

"Do you wanna fight?" Jason said.

"You ready to lose?" Timmy said.

"Should we do something?" Max asked Kai.

"No, just let them kill each other." Kai said.

**_'beep beep boo beep beep boo beep beep'_**

"Hello?" Timmy asked answering his cell.

"What do you want?" Timmy asked.

"Why would you care?" Timmy said.

"Everyone is great, just great. Rei, Sora and Emma may be dead. And I am about to kill Jason. Max is crying and Kai is very scary and bossy. Any thing else you need to know?" Timmy said.

"I want to kill him because he is an dumb ass." Timmy said.

"I am not, and where are you?" Timmy asked.

"Alright. Okay. Me, Max, Kai, and maybe Jason well be there soon. Bye." Timmy said.

"Who was that?" Jason asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Timmy said.

"Just tell us who it was?" Kai said giving Jason and Timmy both death glares.

"Tyson." Timmy said. "He says he needs our help."

Spaz: There you have it another chapter. I hope that you liked it please reveiw thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Spaz: Here is another update!! And I have great news, I am going to translate one of my stories into french, well one of my friends is going to do most of the work. I have chosen 3 stories that I want to be translated, but only one can be chosen. So their is a poll put up and you guys can vote for which one is translated to french. Thank you for reading, reviewing and voting. Now on with the story. Wait one more thing, my friend is making me wait until this story is finished before I can go though and edit it.

_**The Tratior who Lives With Me**_

"Wait. Tyson just called you?" Max asked.

"It was not really Tyson, it was ahhh Ozuma, he told me that we had to come." Timmy said.

"Than why did you say it was Tyson?" Jason asked.

"I ahhh, wanted to see your reaction." Timmy said proudly.

"Dumbass." Kai told him.

"Hey, that not nice. Timmy said.

_'Something is not right._' Max thought.

_'That lieing, Bastard.'_ Jason thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Awww, my arm, and my head." Emma said grabbing a hold of her left arm.

"I thought that nothing could bring you down,Emma." A male's voice behind her said.

Emma turned around to see Tyson leaning agianst a wall.

"Your okay!!" Emma screamed.

"And your not." Tyson said to her.

Emma looked around the room.

"Wait, where is Rei and Sora?" She asked him.

"What, they got captured also?" Tyson asked her.

"Yeah, they did." Emma told him. "And it is all Timmy's fault if he had let us go with them and not fight there, none of us would have gotten hurt."

"Timmy is alive?" Tyson asked.

"Duh. You know, Timmy said that, wait you and Timmy didnt come up with the plan to fake Timmy's death?"

"Why would I do that to you. Emma you love him." Tyson said.

"So, you never told him to pretend to be you?" Sora asked.

Tyson shook his head no.

"Damn it! I know he was to hot to be that nice. When I get out of here there well be hell to pay." Emma growled angrily.

Tyson looked to the ground sadly and asked

"How is everyone?"

"I don't know. How long have you been here?" Emma asked.

"About 3 months, I think." Tyson said.

"Takao, dont you worry. I will get us both out of here."

"I hope that Rei and Sora are okay." Tyson said.

"Me too, Takao, me too." Sora said as she pulled Tyson into a hug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"When did you meet Ozuma?" Kai asked.

"I ahhh, well we meet ummm ahh you see." Timmy began.

"Your liein. You dont know Ozuma at all." Jason said. "By the way Timmy did you know that when you lie you statter."

"I say that we dont go with him." Max said.

"You will go with me, I will be pleased or I will blow of Tyson's head myself"  
Timmy told them.

"Ricky and Ryan were both working for you werent they?" Kai asked.

"My father had them work for me yes. See, my father wants your clans power. So here can rule this world." Timmy told them.

"We'll see about that." Jason said.

"What are you going to do fight me?" Timmy said.

"Yes." They all three said at the same time.

"Fine. I could use a little fight."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Emma, I have a plan" Tyson said to her.

"You do?" Emma asked.

"Yup. Can you try to contact Sora and I will try Jason." Tyson said.

"Sure can do." Emma said.

_'Sora, honey are you there?' _

_'Emma, Rei's dead. _

_'Are you sure?'_

_Yes I am sure. I checked his heartbeat twice. And tried to heal hime three times, but his is dead._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0op0o0o0o0o0

Spaz:There you have it one out of the two ot three I am going to kill off is dead and you found out who the bad guy is. well that is it for now sorry if it was short, I am going to update maye next Wednesday.


	14. Chapter 14

Spaz: Hey, everyone ready for the next chapter

Spaz: Hey, everyone ready for the next chapter? Good. Let begin. Oh. Before I forget my update for next week is going to be

late. I am going out of state and will not be able to get to a computer.

I am going to kill him

"Takao?" Emma said in a small whisper.

"Yes?" Tyson answered.

"Rei is dead." Emma said sadly.

Tyson looked at Emma, than looked to the ground. His eyes filled up with tears.

"When we get out of here, I am going to kill Timmy." Tyson said.

"Not if I kill him first." Emma said softly. "So, what was your plan?"

"Wait for me to try to contact Jason, I have been trying for a while now." Tyson told her.

"You have?" Emma asked surprised.

"Yeah, I have."

"Than let me try." Emma said.

Jason, Jason are you there?

Jason? Hello dumbass are you there?

"He is not answering." Emma told Tyson.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sora looked around her small, dark, damp cell. Than she looked back at Rei's dead body.

As she looked at his body she tried not to cry again.

'I hope you are still alive, Max' she thought. 'You better be alive'

Sora walked up to the wooden door and begins to bang on it over and over.

"Let me out! Let me go right now!" She yelled.

Sora walked away from the door and over to Rei's body.

'You poor thing, we should never have let you guys help us." Emma said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Timmy pulled out his blade and got ready to launch it.

"Don't you know that three to one is not far?" Timmy asked playfully.

"Your point, our friends maybe dead because of you." Max said to him while getting his

blade out.

"Yeah, don't you love Emma or something?" Jason asked him.

"Let's just get this over with." Timmy answered him. "The faster I kill you, the faster I

can go home."

Kai launched Dranzer at Timmy. Timmy launched his blade.

"Attack Qegggit!" Timmy cried.

Dranzer and Qegggit fought head to head. Both had equal power.

Max than launched Draciel at Timmy and sliced his right check.

"Ah! Damn you brat." Timmy cursed as he wiped of some of the blood.

Finally, it was Rei's turn to launch Driger at him. Driger attack Timmy's legs and caused him to fall to the

ground.

Jason than launched his blade at Timmy's side.

Dranzer and Qegggit were still tied for power. Both blades not wanting to give up.

"Go! Dranzer! Finish this!" Kai yelled.

Dranzer gathered up as much energy as he could and launched at Qegggit one more time. This hit caused Qegggit to go

falling back over where Timmy was.

"Damn you!" Timmy said to them.

"Where are our friends?" Max asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Timmy said.

"Because you are hurt, you lost and we won't kill you." Jason told him.

"They are at the base." Timmy said.

"Where is your base?" Kai demanded.

"It is here and there and there and here." Timmy said.

Kai give Timmy the evilest death glare that has ever been glared.

"Near the old train station, the one that's 'haunted'." Timmy caved.

"What should we do with him?" Jason asked.

"Leave him." Max said.

"No, he could warn his boss that we are coming. He should come with us. To make sure that he is taking us to the right

place." Kai said.

"Let's go." Jason said as he grabbed Timmy as roughly to get him to stand up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Your plan is not going to work." Emma said.

"Yes, it is. Just do as I say." Tyson told her.

"Fine, I'll tell Sora her part. If this does not work, I am going to kill you with my bare hands, understand?"

Emma asked.

"Yes." Tyson said.

Sora, get ready

"You sure, they are coming here soon?" Emma asked.

"They come here the same time everyday." Tyson reasserted her.

The door clicked, than opened and in walked Ryan.

"'Ello." He said.

"Are you gonna let us out?" Emma asked.

"Why would I do that?" Ryan asked as he threw Tyson a set of keys. "I mean its not I like am on your side or anything. Or

that I am black mailed to do this job."

Tyson looked at Emma, grabbed her hand and ran out of the cell and went to go find Sora. They were running down a hallway

when the heard Sora.

"Let me out!!"

Let me out right now!"

Tyson went up to the door and unlocked it.

"Takao! Emma!" Sora cried as she ran to hug them.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked her.

"I am fine as long as we kill Timmy when this is all over and done with.

"Good idea." Tyson said to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Did you give them the keys?" asked a male's voice.

"Yes, sir. I did." Ryan said.

"Good. Now my plan is in action." the voice said.

"What are we going to do with the boy, Rei's, body?" Ryan asked.

"Anything. I don't care." The voice told him.

"Yes, sir." Ryan said.

"One more thing Ryan."

"Yes, sir?" Ryan asked.

"You're fired."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Goodbye." the voice said as he pulled out a gun.

Spaz: Yup, another one is day how very sad. There is another chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review and vote on my profile thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Spaz: here is another chapter, so very sorry that it is so late

**The End of the Broken Line**

Sora, Emma and Tyson ran down the dark hallway, taking random lefts and rights.

"What are we going to do were lost!?" Sora said in frauration.

"Don't you worry about a thing we'll make it out of here." Tyson told her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, this is the place. Who'da thought." Max said looking at a nice little house.

"Yeah, are you sure they are here?" Kai asked Timmy.

"They're here, I can sense them." Jason said.

"Good, let's keep moving." Kai said.

'_Don't worry. You will be with your friends soon_.' Timmy thought.

The gang walked into the little house, it was empty. And very dusty.

"You little lying piece of shit." Kai said grabbing him by the collar. "Give me one good reason not to break your neck."

"They are underground, are there tunnels here?" Jason asked.

"Ya, there are. That's where the Boss works." Timmy told them.

"Who is this boss?" Max asked.

"I am noting telling you." Timmy said giving Max a just-shut-the-hell-up look.

The gang kept following Timmy till he led them to some stair. The end of the stairs was very dark, while the beginning had lights.

'_It's a trap_.' Kai thought.

'_Does he think we are that dumb_?' Jason thought.

'_Why are the lights burned out?'_ Max thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Takao, wait a minute." Emma said.

(Jason, are you there?)

(Hey, Emma it's good to hear your voice, were are you?)

(Me, Sora and Tyson are in a maze of hallaways, some guys helped us out, but I think it is a trap.)

(Okay, we are here, and going to come find you, wait what about Rei?)

(He is dead.)

"Emma, are you coming or are we going to have to leave you here?" Tyson asked her.

"Kai and the others are here." Emma told them.

Sora got a huge smile on her face,

"Yes, that is great."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Timmy, you go down first." Kai said pushing him on the steps.

'_Like me going first is going to save your ass_.' Timmy thought.

They made it down the stairs with no traps, than

"Kai! Jason! Max!" Sora yelled as she ran over to them.

"Guys, is everyone okay?" Max asked when Tyson and Emma caught up with them.

"We are fine." Tyson lied.

"Wait, were's Rei?" Max asked.

"Max, sweetie, he..umm..he..dead" Sora said softly.

Max and Kai became very quiet; the death of their team mate had hit them. No one knew what to say or what to do.

"Ready to get out of here?" Tyson asked his friends.

"Yea." Emma said.

"I called the cops earlier, they should be here soon." Jason said.

"Than we should go outside, this place gives me the creeps." Max said.

"You guys go on ahead." Jason said.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Sora said upset.

"No, I am going to take care of the boss. And Timmy you are coming with me." Jason said.

"Fun." Timmy said rolling his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Tyson asked him.

"You will find out soon, just get everyone outside." Jason told him.

Every ran to the stairs and left, Jason grabbed Timmy and said,

"Take me to your boss."

Timmy was about to say something when he notice the look in Jason's eyes. He just nodded his head and started walking down a path. After ten minutes of walking they came to a door.

"He is in there." Timmy said.

"Thank you, now I think you should leave and quickly." Jason told him.

Jason took a deep breath and opened the door. There was a man, around 32, wearing a black suit, with long flaming red hair.

"Hey, Mr. Boss, time for you to die." Jason said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Timmy made his way outside and ran to were the others where.

"Where is Jason?" Kai asked.

"He told me to take him to the boss, than he told me to leave." Timmy told them.

"You don't think-" Sora started.

"He wouldn't." Tyson said.

"Fill us in!" Max said.

"Everyone in our clan has the power to-"Emma started.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And how are you going to stop me?" Boss said to him.

"Easy, I will use the Forbidden Power." Jason said. "You won't hurt anymore of my friends, every again."

Jason held his breathe, his eyes started to turn red, the room started to shack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Everyone flew back as the small house blew up.

"Jason!" They all cried for their fallen friend.

As if on cue, the police came.

Spaz: well, that's it for now, so sorry it was late my dad got rid of the internet and we just got it back, so updates shall be faster.


	16. Chapter 16

Spaz: Here is another chap, I hope you like it, thank you for reading and reviewing. I am sorry if you liked Jason.

The police came and questioned everyone, which of course they had to lie some to protect their clan. A few hours later they were all at the dojo.

"Emma, that power, you were talking about?" Max begain.

"Yeah?" Emma said half-heartly.

"What power were you taking about?" Max asked.

"We can make our bodies into bombs, sorta. It is kinda hard to explain." Emma told him.

"If we gather all of our power, and if we are mad enough. Or if we have some we need to protect. We can active our hidden power." Sora said softly.

"How long is Timmy going to be in juvie?" Kai asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Tyson said. "Because of him, Rei and Jason are birth dead."

"Atleast he is in jail." Sora said.

"That's not good enough." Tyson said.

"Takao, that's the best, the police could ever do. With out our clan being found out." Emma said to Tyson.

Tyson just shurrged and walked out of the room. Tyson walked outside of the dojo and went over to the fish pound.

'_Why? Why did you guys have to die? I need you here. Jason, Rei. We all need you_. ' Tyson thought.

**(Takao?)**

**(Yeah, Sora?)**

**(Please, this isn't your fault.)**

**(Please leave me alone.)**

**(Takao, come inside. Right now.) **

Tyson sighed as he walked back in to the dojo. He walked into the room, and

"Jason!?" Tyson yelled. "Your dead."

"Nope, see it was werid. The whole place caught on fire. So I teleported to where Rei was and teleported out of there." Jason told them.

"Your okay?" Kai asked.

"I am fine, but dumb shit over there," Jason said looking at Sora. "Needs to learn to tell if someone is really dead. Rei is alive and at Mercy's."

A shock wave of relief went though the whole room.

"What are we sitting here for, lets go vist Rei!" Tyson said.

Spaz: There ha, I didn't kill them. I coudnt. This is the last chapter. So Thank you for reading and revewing.


End file.
